The Luncheon
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Back in London, Roxton and Marguerite attend thier first party as married couple.


The Luncheon

The Luncheon

Note: All these characters belong to Telescene.I am merely borrowing them in this story.

"Come on Marguerite you have to come to the luncheon with me.You know it wasn't my idea, it was mother's," Roxton said in his defense."She has to show everyone that she isn't crazy, and that her son is indeed home.Besides it will be fun, I can show everyone I used to know, how I turned out."

"Well if it's important to you I'll go," Marguerite said giving in.

"You know, I would also like to make everyone jealous by showing them my beautiful wife," He said smiling, as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I can do jealous, no problem," she said as she returned his kiss.

"Good because it starts at one o'clock."

"What should I wear," she asked.

"You look beautiful in anything, so where what ever you want."

"Thanks, you're a lot of help," Marguerite told him.

"Your Welcome," Roxton said laughing.

* * *

"Mother are you ready to go.You are the one who insisted that we go to this party.If you don't hurry we're are going to be late."

"I'm coming John, I'm coming," Elizabeth Roxton said as she hurried down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, that dress looks wonderful on you," Marguerite said admiring her mother- in- law's dress.

"Thank You Marguerite, might I add your looking lovely toady," Elizabeth said thinking about how she really liked her daughter-in-law.She hadn't known her for long, but already they were becoming close.

* * *

The Roxton family pulled up to the house of Lord and Lady Cornwall.They were welcomed into the home and shown out to the gardens where the party was taking place.

"Elizabeth, John how nice to see you again," Lady Cornwall said as she met them in the garden.

"It's nice to see you too.May I introduce to my wife, Marguerite," Roxton said.

"Marguerite it's so nice to meet you," Lady Cornwall said.

"Mary, Mary…" Someone called from behind them.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go, but it was so nice seeing you again," Mary Cornwall said as she left them.

"Well, I guess it's time to mingle," Roxton said as he walked out into the crowd with Marguerite on his arm.

"Oh, Marguerite look, see that group of women over there?"

"Yes, why? Do you know them?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I've known them since I was little, my mother always kept introducing them to me at every social function we went to.I wouldn't have anything to do with them.They are the phoniest group of people I've ever met."

"You mean, now is the time when we make everyone jealous?" Marguerite asked with a grin.

"That's my girl," Roxton said laughing.

Roxton and Marguerite made their way over to the group of women who were standing off to the side chatting.

"Now remember whatever they say is untrue.It's all lies," Roxton said in a low voice as they approached the group.

"I'm sure it is," Marguerite said teasing him.

* * *

"Look who's coming this way," Grace said to the three women standing around her.

"Would that be the handsome Lord John Roxton?" Victoria asked as she eyed Roxton.

"I think that it would be.Who's the girl?"Beth asked the group giving Marguerite a piercing glance.

"That's his wife," Darcie said."I guess if your stuck in the middle of nowhere there's not much to choose from."All the women laughed.

"Darcie, Victoria, Beth, Grace, it's so nice to see all again," Roxton said as he approached the group.

"Why Lord Roxton is that you?" Victoria asked innocently.

"In the flesh.Ladies I would like you to meet my wife, Marguerite."

Roxton could see how fake their smiles were as they introduced themselves to Marguerite.He didn't like these people when he was a kid, and he didn't like them now.

"Tell me John, what was it like living with dinosaurs? I'm sure it must have been exciting," Beth said.

"Exciting? Well it was, but it was also very dangerous."

"Well nothing too dangerous for our John," Victoria said."I mean you are a world class hunter after all."

"Yes, well, I have been known to go on a hunting trip or two," Roxton said.

"So, Marguerite," Darcie said."Tell me, do you keep John on a short leash?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know John is a wild one, I for one would watch him at all times if he was my husband.You should have seen the stuff he used to get himself into when he was younger," Darcie said.

"Yes, our John has known to be rebellious," Victoria said.

Roxton turned and saw his mother making her way over to him.He heard her call his name and thought it was a good time to leave.

"Well ladies, it really was nice to see you all again but we must be going.Have a pleasant afternoon."With that they left the group to find Roxton's mother.

"I could see how you could hate those people.They are the worst bunch of liars I have ever seen," Marguerite said.

"What do you mean?" Roxton asked his wife.

"Well, we could tell that all those lovely ladies were happy to see the handsome hunter home safe and sound." Roxton laughed at this comment."As for me, they wouldn't care if I was attacked by a pack of wild dogs.I think your jealously plan worked," she said."But, sometime, I would like to hear about this rebellious Lord John Roxton," Marguerite teased him.

"You don't actually believe them do you? I warned you not to believe what they say.It's all lies, trust me none f it is true," Roxton said defending himself.

"It's okay, I believe you besides I don't like them anyway."

"Well sweetheart, I told you I never liked those people.To think my mother always tried to push me on them,'Come on John they're such nice girls…"

"John, Marguerite, there you are.You know there are some people who are just dying to meet the two of you.Since you both came back from that trip your famous."

"That's my mother, always making things seem bigger than they really are," Roxton whispered to Marguerite.

"Oh come on John, let her have her fun.After all she hasn't seen you in so long.And she is the mother of the most famous hunter back from his greatest adventure.You know, the man who used to wrestle dinosaurs with his bare hands."

"She said that?" Roxton asked, hoping that Marguerite was just kidding with him.

"Of course, I mean, you did, didn't you?" Marguerite could no longer keep a straight face as she burst out laughing.

"Thanks Marguerite, "Roxton said shaking his head.

* * *

"So Victoria, what do you think of our Lord now?" Darcie asked.

"Well I must say he is looking good.That Jungle must have suited him."

"How long do you give the two of them?" Beth asked pointing at Marguerite and Roxton.

"Now that he's back in civilization, I give them a year," Grace said.

"Maybe I won't have to wait that long," Victoria said.

"What do you mean," Darcie asked her.

"When we were young John was known to be somewhat of a wild one.It doesn't take long for old habits to resurface."All the women chuckled.

"You do have a point there.She won't last long, he'll just grow tired of her you'll see," Beth said.

As the women continued to talk, none of them seemed to notice Roxton's behavior.They didn't notice how Roxton never left Marguerite's side.They never noticed how his hand always found its way into hers, or the way he would lovingly look at her while she spoke to him. They didn't see how no one else around him mattered when he was looking at her.No, they would never see these things.They didn't want to.

* * *

As music began to play, and people got up to dance, Roxton asked Marguerite if she would like to dance."Madame may I have this dance?"

"I don't know, should I?" Marguerite said teasingly.

"Well, you see, there are these women standing over there and it would be really nice if you would dance with me because I know it would make them jealous."

"In that case, lead the way," Marguerite said with a smile.

"So what do you think of this side of London's social elite?" Roxton asked Marguerite.

"I like them.Well most of them."

"Me too.But there are certain people I just can't stand."

"You mean, are four lady friends over there."

"Yes, they are some of my least favorite people."

As the music started to wind down and everyone sat down to eat, Roxton looked for his mother.

"There she is, standing over by that rose bush," Marguerite said as she spotted her mother-in-law.

They made their way over to Roxton's mother and then found their table.

"It's such a nice day out isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes it is, not a cloud in the sky," Marguerite commented.

After everyone had finished eating, the music was again put on for anyone who wanted to dance.Roxton and Marguerite headed out unto the dance floor. 

"Are you having a good time," Roxton asked Marguerite.

"Actually, I'm having a great time," she replied.

"So aren't you glad you came?"

"Of course, between dancing, making people jealous, eating, and telling stories of the man who kills dinosaurs bear handed, I'd say it's been a splendid afternoon." Roxton laughed.

"Well it has been an interesting afternoon," Roxton commented.

Elizabeth Roxton looked on as her son and daughter-in-law were dancing.She was so proud of her son.Although she had missed him so all the years he was gone, she could tell it was worth it.He had come back a changed man.He was happier then she had ever seen him before.Elizabeth also loved the fact that she was now a grandmother.She had two beautiful grandchildren.

At the beginning of the next song Roxton and Marguerite returned to the table to sit for a while.A few minutes later Roxton's mother joined them.

"Mother would you like to dance?" Roxton asked his mother.

"I would love to."

Marguerite smiled as she watched her husband and her mother-in-law make their way onto the dance floor.Marguerite remembered how nervous she was when she knew she was going to meet her mother-in-law for the first time.Roxton had told her that she didn't need to worry, but she did anyway.She felt a great sense of relief once she had met her mother-in-law and they had actually become quite close.

"Marguerite," Roxton said as he and his mother sat down at the table.

"Yes, John."

" I was thinking that maybe we should hold a party like this one.Wouldn't it be fun?" Roxton asked with a huge smile on his face.

"That's a great idea.I love to plan parties," Marguerite answered.

"Wonderful, will make it a huge party, it will be so much fun."

"I thought you hated big parties?" Roxton's mother asked.

"Well I used to.But just think about.Everyone will be talking about this party for months."

"Sounds like we're going to be hosting one big party," Marguerite said.

"You don't want to?" Roxton asked.

"No, no, I was just kidding.Of course I do."

"Oh ok just checking," Roxton said smiling.

* * *

Later as the party started to wind down, and guests were leaving, the Roxton's said their goodbyes and headed home.

"That was a fun party but I'm exhausted," Marguerite said stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I'm tired too," Elizabeth commented.

"I think that was too much dancing for you ladies," Roxton teased.

"Oh shut up John," Marguerite said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

By the time they made it back home Marguerite was fast asleep.Roxton, being careful not to wake her, brought her upstairs and put her in bed.Roxton, who was also tired, changed and went to bed.Marguerite snuggled closer to him and Roxton whispered,

"Good night Marguerite, I love you."As Roxton closed his eyes he heard a sleepy mumbled I love you from Marguerite.He just smiled and joined her in her dreams.


End file.
